Wonderland
by wicked-nachos-09
Summary: A direct sequel to Paradise, written from Faye's POV. Fayana.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is a direct sequel to Paradise. Now in Faye's POV

/

You can't help but feel confused. And worried, scared, wanted, all of the above and more.

For two days, you had been holed up in your room, with the occasional meal, and brand new, angry red marks across her back. You had to remind her to wear something to cover her shoulder blades, whenever your mother might accidentally see.

You've been awake all night, simply watching her, holding her, thinking. This was as close as she had let you get. For two days, she had all but refused to let you go any further south, because she was scared that she would break down again. There was no hesitation in her actions when she flipped you and buried her hand between your legs.

Even as she slept, you can see the sheer exhaustion on her face. After losing her father to demons and self-sacrifice, and being forced to kill her biological father, you expect her to sleep for days.

It wasn't your feelings for the girl murmuring in her sleep beside you, that was puzzling you, but the behaviours she was showing only proved that she wasn't coping. She had what you had wanted, but at the same time, didn't want it at all. You had seen the insides of her arms; she had tried to scrub herself clean of the darkness within but it wasn't working.

You know that what she has is the last thing she wants, and even though you had done everything to prove that it was you with the power, you were scared that once her brothers or sisters or brothers and sisters showed up, that you would lose her. You gulp and literally shake the thoughts from your head.

You smile as she mutters something about a Power Ranger and shuffles into your arms to become the little spoon. Despite having brought her own clothes that were currently in the corner of your room, she had snuck one of your singlets to sleep in. Your hand slips under the material, the press of your lips to her bare shoulder.

You had convinced your mother to let her stay, at least until something could be sorted out with her grandmother. It wasn't hard, seeing as the blonde woman had been right there when Charles Meade took a dive. She had glanced questioningly at your joined hands but didn't verbalise her thoughts, simply nodded and asked if there was anything your girlfriend needed.

She nearly burst into tears on the spot, but shakily held it together before letting you drag her upstairs.

There was a small groan from next to you, and you tighten your arm to pull her flush against you.

Her fingers slipped into yours. "Hi."

"Morning."

There was a glint in her eyes as she rolled over. She still looked exhausted but maybe that was from the effort she put into your activities the night before. You watched silently as she flattened herself onto her back and underneath one of your legs and begun playing with your free hand.

Sparks flew between them.

You shifted and slipped a thigh between hers. Her body arched at the contact.

You smirk.

/


	2. Chapter 2

/

While she had become less distant on a physical level, emotionally was another story entirely.

It was the first Sunday of the April, and pier esplanade market was on; rows and rows of stalls of handmade crafts and goods. You, yes you Faye Chamberlain, had decided that the two of you had missed enough school the week before, and had not spent enough time with other humans, or even witches.

Together you had strolled hand in hand up and down the rows, inspecting any table that caught your eyes. It had been surprisingly easy for her to convince you to let her take your hand in such an open space; the only time you had exposed whatever kind of relationship it was that you had was when you kissed her in Java Brew in front of everyone, including half the town.

You had seen her when she was on her own, when you had left her for even just a few minutes. She had developed a habit of getting lost in her history or in her dark magic and family heritage. After her grandmother announced that Charles was in a catatonic state, until she could find a way to free him from the demons, it had been particularly hard to break through the walls she had put up.

It was different from the outside looking in on the walls you usually had around yourself.

You had taken it upon yourself to make your _girlfriend_ laugh as much as possible, or at least keep her in the here and now with you, where she belonged.

Your hands would wander innocently, tickling her if you could manage through her thick coat, or you would spit out cheesy lines that would make her giggle. You bought little trinkets that she eyed whenever she was looking around for a new direction to drag you in, pretending not to notice as your shopping fund shrunk steadily over the day and your pockets grew.

Her birthday was coming up. And you had found your gift already, plans of how to spoil her popping up in your head every time you snuck another gift.

If Melissa caught you, there was no doubt that she would give you crap for turning all mushy, but you found it oddly gratifying.

When she turned, to find another row of stalls, your hand slipped and you felt it. You caught her attention when you pulled her back to inspect her palm. She visibly flinched when she understood what you were looking at.

The Balcoin symbol was scarring her palm, as if someone had burnt her or cut her skin rather deeply.

"I didn't want you to see it," she muttered. You look up and catch the sunlight bouncing off of her hair. "It's everything I don't want to be."

It explains her hesitant behaviour as of late. On top of everything else that had happened, it was just another pressure sitting on her shoulders, bringing her closer to running away if you weren't keeping her in Chance Harbour.

"It's a part of you," you whisper, leaning your forehead against hers. "I wasn't kidding the other day. I love you, all of you, good and bad."

You kiss the scar, and then her lips.

"I love you, Diana."

She smiles, still unsure, but believes you enough to nod and kiss you back in full view the market patrons.

You throw an arm around her shoulders and pull her close.

She slips her own around your waist.

You hope your efforts stop her from just up and leaving.

You don't think you could cope if she did.

/


	3. Chapter 3

/

It's a Thursday when you realise that they've arrived.

It also happens to be her seventeenth birthday.

You set your alarm for an hour early, but found yourself turning it off nearly half an hour before it was even supposed to go off. Rubbing the sleep from your eyes, you spent a further ten minutes trying to break her grip around your waist before you could leave her to sleep.

Your mother was surprised when she came down just as you were putting the finishing touches on your breakfast-in-bed surprise. You're pretty sure that she wasn't aware of what you had done to her locker the afternoon before when she was in the sophomore end of year dance committee meeting.

Your mother eyes you with curiosity, pouring herself a cup of coffee. It had been made official between your mother and Kate, that even though her grandmother had legal custody, she would stay here just so she wouldn't be uprooted from her friends, the family she had left, the school that she attended.

"It's her birthday," you mutter, shifting it all around on the tray to make it fit properly.

You nearly knock over the cup of coffee with cream but no sugar, the way you've learnt that she likes it, when the blonde woman to your right asks you what is going on between the two of you. You had made it official two weeks ago, but figured that it would just get back around to your mother, considering that neither of you were shying away in public.

"We're together." She studies you for a moment, as if not understanding your statement. "_Together_, together," you say, before taking your tray of food and scurrying out of the kitchen as fast as you could manage.

You don't see the proud smile on your mothers face.

While she had been adamant that you don't make a big deal out of the day, you can't help but want to spoil her. She wakes slowly with a groan and the pop of her spine when you whisper in her ear. She protests at the disturbance of her sleep.

"There's coffee. And pancakes with strawberries." You smirk at her response.

"Strawberries? Where?" The only thing she loves more than you: strawberries. She sits up straight and claps like an excited child at the sight of the fruit. When you place the tray over her lap and take your place behind her, you tell her to open her present. You hear the gasp from her through a mouth full of strawberry.

It was the simple silver locket she had seen at the market that day, small and simple but will an intricate design etched into the metal. Inside had a photo of her and her father, both smiling happily at her sixth birthday party, gaps in her teeth and faces covered in cake. The other side is blank, and you tell her that you don't have any photos of the two of you together for her to put in there...or whatever.

She immediately asks you to clip the clasp behind her neck. "If the tray covered in strawberries wasn't sitting across my lap, I would thank you properly."

She giggles when you start placing kisses on her neck.

You barely make it out of your room in time when your mother calls out and says that you'll be late for school. The car ride over is silent and awkward. As soon as you had taken your seats and buckled your belts, she had pleaded for an open door policy if the two of you were going to be sharing a room, leaving the two of you to go beet red, sink into the interior and 'admire' the scenery.

You see four teens standing only a block up from your house, watching your mother's car carefully as you drove past.

You flee the car as soon as you can and head for your locker, trying to watch inconspicuously from down the hall. You smirk as she doesn't even enter her combination, simply pulling at the lock, before swinging her door open with the intention on throwing the object in her hand onto the top shelf.

The door was slammed faster than it had been opened, and she looks at you with worried eyes. You know that it has nothing to do with the streamers.

Melissa greets you with a surprisingly chirpy 'hello' but you ignore the gesture and drag her to your girlfriend. You receive a simply nod at the locker and open it. The brightly coloured streamers had been replaced with all black ones, each and every single one of them marked.

_Balcoin._

_Blackwell._

_Dark._

_Murderer._

The same symbol that was etched into her palm was against the back wall of the locker.

"They're here already," she mutters, just as Cassie and Adam join you. Then it clicks.

You saw them this morning.

When you head to class, she's by your side and your hands are gripping each other's so tightly that your knuckles have gone white.

"We need to bind the circle again," she whispers. You agree without hesitation because it means only death can break you all, that she would be bound to you and it means that you're safe, that the two of you are safe.

This would be the ultimate test of will, and strength, nobility and love.

You simply tighten your grip and write awkwardly with your left hand for the hour.

/


	4. Chapter 4

/

You don't think you can remember being so scared in your entire life.

The machine to your left was beeping a regular rhythm. She was sleeping, because they had given her something. You hadn't slept in over twenty four hours; you had to make sure that she was alright, but it was becoming harder to keep your eyes open. Your elbows sunk into the mattress underneath her, your chin digging into your arm where it rested; you refused to let go of her hand.

There was a lukewarm coffee and an egg sandwich to your right that you had yet to touch, but you felt too sick to eat, especially considering the sight in front of you. She was huddled on her side, facing you, one hand loosely in yours, the other bandaged.

The chair you had taken was stiff and cold, but it was the last thing on your mind. The scene wouldn't stop replaying in your head, and you couldn't help but feel guilty for not running after her sooner.

The day before, during a hushed argument about binding the circle in the corner of Java Brew, she had left without having said a word during the entire meeting. You had to field questions left, right and centre from all of them, specifically from her ex and half-sister, as to the reason for her strange behaviour. You were honestly shocked at the questions being thrown your way.

She had stormed out into the constant and heavily drizzle, and apparently made a wrong turn in her slightly angry stupor. You followed your girlfriend, but a moment too late.

One of _them_ had torn apart a fuse box, letting half the esplanade delve into relative darkness. The now live wires were sparking at the puddles, arcs of blue stretching and snapping loudly when they connected.

She was standing in the middle of one of the puddles.

Your heart was in your throat, jumping higher and higher as she skidded backwards across the boardwalk, only to land in an unconscious heap. You were shocked when you reached her, pushing the damp hair out of your eyes.

She wouldn't wake up. And you couldn't think straight as to if there were any more crystals.

"If she's not careful, it'll be worse next time." The Balcoin's left with a snicker and a matching set of warning grins.

She wouldn't wake up.

The doctors had to restart her heart...twice, soothe the contact burns on her hand and increase her body temperature. As soon as she was set up in a recovery room, you were by her side, shutting everyone out except your mother. Maybe now they would see how much danger they were all actually in, maybe they would see how much of this was on the shoulders of their desperate need to keep their individual powers.

They said she would be fine, give her a few days to get her bearings, a few weeks to be back on her feet with almost all of her energy back. You refused to leave purely because you had to protect her, just in case they came back to try convince their sister.

You were pulled out of your thoughts.

"Hi," she croaked. Sleep fogged her eyes; there was a yawn and then a small smile.

"Hey," you whispered. You couldn't stop the tear that slipped. You kissed her gently but deeply, cupping her face with your one free hand; you still refuse to let go of her hand, the only thing keeping you tethered. You tell her that she scared you, that you can't handle being that terrified and that she can't do that too you...ever. "They could have killed you."

Her hand shakes in yours a little, she tries to grip your hand tightly but struggles to maintain the tension.

For a moment, it's like she can see right through you and into your very soul, like she can see just how far you've fallen and how scary the idea of losing her was to you. You tell her that you love her, and kiss her again.

"I love you too," she mutters against your lips. "Don't you forget that."

Your heart that had been beating fast in your throat, eases for a moment, drops a little bit and continues at a million miles an hour is your chest as she brushes your cheek and drifts off again.

You realise how close you are to your worst fear coming true.

You can't lose her.

/


	5. Chapter 5

/

You find your temper being rather short-sighted in the coming days.

Following her admittance to Chance Harbour Memorial Hospital for electrocution and burns, the circle attempts to visit on several occasions, as a group and individually. You found it hard to keep your mouth shut and your anger in check when she had welcomed them so easily into the private room.

_'If they had simply agreed to bind themselves in the first place,' _you thought, refusing to meet any of their eyes, simply concentrating on the hand tangled with yours.

It feels like her sister is baiting you one afternoon, her last day as a patient, when you are asked to leave for a few minutes of privacy between the siblings. You're uneasy and then you snap, throwing accusations at the girl without taking a breath in between your words. She doesn't come to her sister's defence; you're voicing the opinions she had kept quiet.

"She's my sister, of course, I care about her, and her safety!"

"You have a funny way of showing it!" you yell back. Out of the corner of your eye, you see the nurses checking the escalation of the situation, if they need to call security.

"Why are you so adamant about binding the circle? You more than anyone hates the idea of not having solo magic. You have it and now you don't want it." She speaks in hushed tones, so the ward staff doesn't hear the topic of conversation.

With perfect timing, the rest of the group walks in, curious to know why there is a screaming matching going on in her hospital room. You can't back down, you're already in the middle of it. Faye Chamberlain never backs down from a fight.

"Yes, group magic sucks, but binding the circle, it means that _she_ is safe!"

You are pretty sure that that is when Cassie understands exactly how strong your feelings are for her sister, when the tear drops down your cheek. Adam and Jake look a little shocked; they too, had underestimated your ability care for someone other than yourself. They had only seen you cry when your grandfather died, when your relationship with her began.

Melissa smiles proudly from behind Adam's shoulder.

"They targeted her because she said 'no'. It's the two of you that they want. We are all safer if we are bound together. Whatever they do to us, they do to you and they can't risk that if they want you in their circle."

They seem to understand your fear, of losing her and of dying, which isn't calmed as easily as it usually is by just the touch of her hand to yours.

You take a few heaving breath's, and slump back into the annoyingly sculpted chair that you had called home for a few days. You can feel their eyes boring into the side of your head, the hand that had come up to brush through your hair the only thing keeping your attention.

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea," comes from behind Adam.

A sigh of relief comes from you as they leave to talk it over; they all know where the two of you stand.

She smiles reassuringly at you when you finally meet her eyes.

Now she knows your desperation.

Not for joining your magic to five others, but for her to come out of this alive and unscathed.

You see the worry written on her face, at your blatant disregard for your own safety, for putting her first when she felt she didn't deserve it.

Your desperation was the only thing keeping you up at the moment.

It can be a great motivator.

/


	6. Chapter 6

I don't usually post comments at the top of my Fayana fics but I need to apologise for taking way too long to update. School just really made itself known for a good six months. Sorry

/

There is a negative energy hovering above your house once she is discharged from the hospital.

You don't like it.

It feels like dark magic, and you still have yet to bind the circle. Her magical energy wasn't quite strong enough to handle being bound to five other magical beings.

It was a few weeks before the red branching across her arm finally disappeared completely but there were still a few twitches that had yet to die down entirely. You see the frustration of having to deal with the painful spikes in muscle movement zip across her face at dinner; your mother simply flashes an apologetic smile because there weren't any more crystals left, and she didn't know any other healing remedies.

Sometimes it's the skin just below her eye.

Sometimes it's her whole arm and she misses her mouth with the fork full of food, or a line is accidentally drawn across her concentrated efforts to write her name without screwing it up. It takes a few tries before she can manage it without the growl beneath her breath and the scrunch of the paper aimed at the waste bin.

You're sitting on your bed one afternoon leaning against the bed head, pillows stacked up behind you. She is comfortably situated between your legs, casually reading one of the many books you have managed to hide around your room, so any visitors won't see how taken you are with the idea of delving into a new world for hours at a time.

By the end of chapter seventeen of a favoured science fiction novel, she's huffed and puffed angrily several times from the unwilling movement of her hand holding the novel. Just days before, she had accidentally blown up all of the light bulbs in the dining room's chandelier out of pure frustration. It was an antique. Your mother was not happy to say in the least.

So, rightfully fearing that your room might not be able to sustain an attack of any kind, and you liked it the way it was in an organised chaos kind of way, your hand lifted to cover hers and your other arm tightens around her waist; a reminder that you are there to catch her when she falls.

The growl halfway out of her mouth stops and she resigns herself to sinking into your embrace.

"I'm sorry," she says quickly. She's apologised more times than you can count in the past few days. You try to tell her that it's okay, but she almost refuses to believe you. It's getting harder and harder to convince her.

"It's okay. Really. Nothing's broken." You press a haphazard kiss to her shoulder and pull her closer.

"I am," she mutters a minute later, under her breath and probably thinking that you didn't hear that.

You don't answer her until later that night, after dinner and night time routines have been completed and you are facing her in bed, the door cracked just as your mother prefers. Not that it stops you. Your fingers are lightly tracing the now invisible branches.

"You're not broken." You hear a soft huff in the darkness, and it passes across your neck less than a second later. "I won't let you. You're in the dark at the moment, but as cheesy as this is, there is a light at the end of the tunnel."

There's a beat's pause.

"You."

"Hmm?"

"The light at the end of the tunnel." Another beat. "My light. It's you."

Your giddy smile falters for just a moment. "Do you believe that?" She was there for you when you needed her. You even pushed her away, but she still came back. Again and again until it was your turn to fight. Now you're up to bat.

"Yes," she whispered.

You kiss her. "Good. Don't forget that, Diana."

/


End file.
